Misfortune
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: Londo Mollari worries about the future of his house and family.


"I'm going to marry Vir when I grow up." There had been a pause around the dining table for a long time when Sannel uttered those words. G'Kar's famous breen dish was on the menu, and no matter how much Londo claimed to hate meals prepared for Narns, he always ate what he was served. G'Kar and Sannel had yet to taste something that was better than breen, ropo balls or Swedish meatballs, so they ate with delight. The only time there was any actual silence in their home was in those sparse moments when they ate to stop the worst hunger. It had apparently ended for Sannel a lot faster than for her fathers, because she had stopped eating entirely. She looked from one face to another to capture their reactions.

Londo was about to laugh when he remembered that things were not like they had been six years ago. Vir was not the stuttering boy he had ordered to mix his drinks anymore. He was the Centauri ambassador to Babylon 5. It had become a more important position now than it had been when he had been assigned to it. Vir has become a man a young woman might consider marrying.

And while Londo himself had an important position on the advisory board of the Alliance, he was without a family and ties to anyone in the Centauri society. He might as well have been dead to them. Sannel was cut off from House Mollari just like he was, and when he actually died she would have to be married or be cut off from the royal court as well. A woman in the Centauri society had to rely on status and money. If she lacked one or the other, a husband was the only way out.

He had many times wondered what would happen if he married Sannel off to someone just so that she could maintain her station. He immediately felt opposed to the idea. He saw Sannel transforming into his wives for a moment, based on the treatment she would receive from her future husband. She could be like Timov and grow to show her rebellious side even more than she had before, or Daggair and hide her intentions and businesses behind the mask of the perfect wife, or perhaps even Mariel who used her charms on men until they were husks of their former selves.

Once, when he had been younger, he had shrugged his shoulders and thought that that was the way of the republic. But he realized that he had grown to be a little more liberal over the years. His first wife had changed his view for a while. And here he sat, a Centauri living with a Narn and raising a child with that Narn. And as that particular child was a girl, he was forced to see his culture in a new light once more. The very thought of marrying Sannel to someone who would not treat her with respect, or who would hurt her made his bones chill in his body. Was that really to be her future?

No, Londo thought to himself. No, Sannel should be kept as far away from that part of their culture as possible. He went over the sentence again. She wanted to marry Vir. Vir who had been his best friend for years, and was one of the few people he trusted. But by the time Sannel would be old enough to marry, Vir be a middle-aged man and probably someone's husband. She was used to being the center of attention, and being the second or third wife, or second or third in Vir's heart would not sit well with her. If Vir even fell in love with her. There was no doubt in his mind that Vir would most likely marry her out of the goodness of his heart to give her money and ties to the Cotto family, not even considering the damage it would do to his reputation. And that seemed to be a relief to him.

He eased his shoulders when he realized that G'Kar was staring right at him with the Narn equivalent of a raised eyebrow. He could almost hear the: "By G'Quon, Mollari! She is 4 years old!", which he would have countered by telling G'Kar that he knew as well as he that they had little other choice. The money they would leave her would not be able to treat her with visits and invitations to the royal court.

But G'Kar kept staring at him, and he gave up for the time being. This was not a matter that could be solved this evening. Besides, these were only utterings of a four year old who had spent too much time watching old Earthern movies with 'Uncie Garibaldi' and . She was bound to be a little affected by that.

He therefore coughed out the laugh that had been stuck in his throat: "And why is that, my dear?"

"Because I want to."

"And why do you want to?"

"Because he's nice to me and he gives good hugs and he can help me with my hair every day."

"Those aren't the only things one should consider before marrying, Sannel. There is a question of money and status."

"He has a better status than you." She argued. G'Kar snorted and began laughing. Londo looked insulted at them both. "But he does, papa!" Sannel said. "In any case, Nel, it's a bit early to make that decision now. I am certain papa will bring this up again when you're old enough." She slumped and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't forget."

"No one asked you to do that."

"I know."

"But now I think it's time for dessert, don't you?"

"Yes!" She jumped down from the chair and into the kitchen. G'Kar gave Londo a last look, a warning not to bring it up again. Sannel would only let herself be distracted by food for so many times. He watched them as G'Kar lifted her up on a stool and handed her a spoon and cup filled with jam while he cut open the japotis. Thank the Great Maker there would still be a few more years.


End file.
